As a production method for an electronic part such as an IC, a method of manufacturing a chip with a semiconductor wafer or insulating substrate as a base material, picking-up the chip, fixing it to a lead frame or the like via an adhesive agent or the like and sealing it with resin or the like to form an electronic part, is known. As the production method for the electronic part, a method of forming an electronic parts assembly by forming a circuit pattern on an insulating substrate or a semiconductor wafer of gallium arsenide, silicon or the like, attaching the electronic parts assembly to an adhesive sheet, then separating and cutting (dicing) it into individual chips after fixing it to a ring frame, elongating (expansion) the sheet when necessary, picking-up the chips, fixing the chips to the lead frame and the like via an adhesive agent, is widely performed (refer to Non-Patent Document 1).
A method of employing a multi-layered adhesive sheet (die attachment film all-in-one sheet) providing the combined functions of an adhesive agent that fixes a chip to a lead frame or the like, with that of an adhesive sheet for dice cutting, has been proposed. The die attachment film all-in-one sheet is an integrated multi-layered adhesive sheet of an adhesive sheet and a die attachment film. By employing the die attachment film all-in-one sheet in the production of an electronic part, a coating process of an adhesive agent can be omitted therefrom.
When compared to a method using an adhesive agent, the die attachment film all-in-one sheet is advantageous in that it is capable of controlling thickening of the adhered portions or preventing oozing. A die attachment film all-in-one sheet is employed in the production of semiconductor packages, such as a chip size package, a stack package, and a system-in-a-package (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 3).
As the adhesive of the adhesive sheet employed during the dicing of the electronic parts assembly, a method of employing a radiation polymerizable compound having at least two unsaturated bonds with a copolymer of a (meth)acrylic ester and hydroxyl group-containing polymerizable monomer, is known (refer to Patent Document 4).
As an acrylic adhesive, one containing a urethane acrylate oligomer and acrylic compound having various functional groups, having a Tg (glass transition temperature) of −60° C. to −30° C., and having a weight average molecular weight of 200,000 or more, is known (refer to Patent Document 5).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H02-248064;    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H08-053655;    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-186429;    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent No. 3410202;    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-293201; and    Non-Patent Document 1: T. Ozawa et al., Adhesive Properties of Ultraviolet Curable Adhesive Tape for Semiconductor Processing (I)—Interpretation via Rheological Viewpoint, Furukawa Review, No. 106, pp. 31-36, Furukawa Electric Co. Ltd. (July, 2000).